Happy Now?
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: A random Joey/Lucy conversation about him & Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

Random J&L dedicated to the lovely Laura! Happy 21st Birthday babes xo  
May add a second chapter of Joey going home to Lauren & talking but IDK, let me know what you think :)

"Where's the girlfriend then?" He heard the comment bitterly said behind him, there was no need to even turn around to see her, he knew it was. He carried on, stacking glasses "Surprised she allows you out around other girls by yourself" he rolled his eyes. "She obviously doesn't know what you're like" "And you do I'm guessing?" he muttered. He ignored her, the music playing drowned her out partially anyway. Bitter rants from girls weren't anything new for Joey, he treated girls pretty badly in the past if he was honest. Had some fun, then if they got attached, cut them lose. Not with Lauren though. Had his Dad not got involved, he'd never have pushed her away, it had been different with her from the start. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if they hadn't crashed that night.

He just ignored her, just letting her rant, for ages until she said "She'll know what it's like soon, when you ditch her." He span around. "Not going to happen any time soon." He grabbed some glasses from the bar, stacking them on a tray. "So if that's what you are waiting for Luce..." he shrugged. "Whatever" she bit out, ordering another drink. He laughed. "That your best response? You should go, you've had enough." "Thought that was your type" he rolled his eyes, not even worth a response. "But I forgot, I'm not related to you am I?" she scoffed at him. "She's nothing special" now it was him that scoffed. She was obviously blind. And an idiot. "What you disagree?" she argued, wanting a reaction. "She's a mess Joey. How can you find that attractive? She's an emotional fuck-up. She's a bitchy ice-queen with no heart, who doesn't care about anyone but herself." Joey thought she was describing herself, not Lauren and said as much. But she just seemed to ignore him, intent on ranting.

"You'll get bored of her eventually Joey." He couldn't see that happening any time soon, Lauren wasn't hardly predictable and neither was their relationship. She constantly surprised him and it kept him on his toes. "And you'll ditch her for another girl" she dramatically paused. "But you'll have to leave. You've gone through all the best friends in the Square" she laughed bitterly.

He'd had enough. "I wanted her" that got her attention. "You listening?" he spat out. "I wanted her from the start. You? Whit? Just distractions, just some fun" he paused, wondering how far he should take this. "Meant nothing. Her?" he paused again. "She means everything." She seemed shocked.

"That what you wanted to hear?" he probably shouldn't even bother talking to her. "Wanted me to tell you that compared to her, no-one compares. No-one will. She's it Lucy." He grabbed the tray, ready to take his break. "Happy now? Go home Lucy." He said, tired of drama, tired of defending & fighting for him & Lauren.


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren was laying on the couch at number 23, laptop (with essay saved) discarded on the floor, sketch pad on her stomach which she kept picking up to add details to her sketch but mainly she was just trying to stay awake until Joey came home. She didn't know where Kat was, Tommy was at Alfie's and Alice was asleep upstairs. Lauren herself probably should be at home but she couldn't bring herself to care enough to go home, she'd rather be with Joey.

The door slammed, and Lauren knew straight away something was up. He stalked into the living room, seemed surprised to see her there but carried on pacing, throwing his jacket on to one of the chairs. He looked tense, and pissed off. She stayed quiet, just raised an eyebrow next time he glanced at her. "Had words with Lucy" he muttered, sitting down next to her.

Lauren just rolled her eyes, she knew the peace couldn't last and hadn't been looking forward to the blow-up that was bound to come. She was surprised Lucy'd confronted Joey though; Lauren had been full on expecting a bitch-fight with her ex best friend. She leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder, him automatically relaxing at her touch, even sub-consciously.

They both leaned back on the sofa, and sat in silence for a few minutes before Joey broke it. "You know you're better than her right?" Lauren let out a laugh, making him roll his eyes. "I'm serious Lauren." He said, making her smile more. "I know. that's what makes it better."

She threw her leg over his lap, rolling her body so she was sat on his lap. "Thanks for telling me I'm better than your ex baby" she teased, causing him to sigh. Lauren stopped laughing when she realised it was bothering him. She interlocked her fingers with his free hand; the other had automatically gone to her back when she'd moved. Her gesture made him speak again.

"Just hearing her speak..." he groaned. "Just what she thinks about us" he paused "And probably what other people think too" he shook his head. "It ain't true Lauren." He moved his hand across her back to her hip and tightened his grip on her hand. "Me and you. It's serious yeah?" she nodded, choosing not to speak and let him carry on. It was rare he spoke freely about their relationship, having hidden it for a period of time and then lied for a while about how he felt.

"Not gonna ditch you when things get tough" he pulled her close. "We're in this together, yeah?" She agreed with him, leaning more of her weight against him, smiling more as he spoke. He wasn't even really talking to her, more ranting about it all in her direction. "Not gonna get bored either" he muttered. "How could I?" he teased, running his fingers down her spine, making her shiver. It was his running insult that she was a drama queen; she usually just rolled her eyes.

"You ain't like no other girls." He said, causing her to let out a laugh. "Shut up, you know what I mean", her nodding her agreement. He paused before he spoke but she still laughed "You're just Lauren." He tilted her head and spoke softly, leaning in towards her. "You're mine, and that's what I want", pressing his lips to hers for a kiss, her smiling in to it before pulling away.

"So did you tell Lucy this then?" she said with a grin, leaning back, resting her weight on his legs. He nodded, raising an eyebrow when he saw her grin. "I wish I'd seen her face" she said, laughter evident in his tone, causing him smile too. As he pulled her back close to him for a hug, and they sat contently in the quiet of their embrace, Lauren thought that she'd actually been serious in wanting to see Lucy's face. Sure most people are okay with them on the surface, but Lauren knew under-neath they weren't, Abi and Alice being the exceptions of course, possibly Poppy and Fatboy too.

Lauren loved that he was willing to fight people for them; she fought for them as well and would again. She'd fought herself for a while, trying not to give in to her feelings, and then she'd fought him for a while, begging him to love her back, not knowing he did. After tonight's events, one more person in Walford knew that Lauren & Joey's relationship was serious and nothing anyone would say could change the way they felt about each other. So in Lauren's opinion, they should just give up already.


End file.
